The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular, to an image forming apparatus including a belt cleaning device that removes residual toner adhered to an intermediate transfer belt.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, include a belt cleaning device that removes residual toner adhered to an intermediate transfer belt onto which a toner image formed on a photosensitive drum (an image carrier) is transferred.
For example, there have been know image forming apparatuses that include a plurality of photosensitive drums (image carriers), an intermediate transfer belt, a plurality of stretching rollers that rotatably stretch the intermediate transfer belt, and a belt cleaning unit (a belt cleaning device) that removes residual toner adhered to the intermediate transfer belt. In such image forming apparatuses, the plurality of stretching rollers include a driving roller that is disposed at one end in an arrangement direction of the plurality of photosensitive drums and that drives the intermediate transfer belt to rotate, and a tension roller (a driven roller) that is disposed at the other end in the arrangement direction of the plurality of photosensitive drums. The belt cleaning unit is disposed at a position exterior to the tension roller so as to face the tension roller with the intermediate transfer belt interposed between the belt cleaning unit and the tension roller.